Dead of Night: The death of Haruno Sakura
by sasukedude
Summary: Sakura has been murdered.


** All characters pertaining to the story or sequels thereof are strictly property of Masashi Kishimoto. This story is fanmade and should be treated as fanmade material.

* * *

**

written By Nara Shikamaru

_"What's Happening? Everything suddenly got dark! Why are my hands soaked in Blood? Th-this is my blood! Why? Why is it so dark? I can't breathe? Who is that? That warm, soft hand stroking my face. I can't see you. Who are you? Please...answer me. Why can't I see? Why...why...why----why?"_

Dawn into Day, day into evening, evening into night and again in that order. A simply Analogy? No. Dawn is the process of the rising sun, the once, engulfing night shrouded by the newborn day. Day, the complete encompassing of brightness that cloaks any form of darkness and begets happiness and sunshine. Although Day can bring about joy, beyond the light of the luminous sun, the shadows of night hide away until the sun starts to set. Once the sun has set, all notice of happy light fades, becoming encompassed by the murkiness of night. When night has passed and the sun has died, the dawn reconstitutes the sun and starts process over. What began as sunshine will end as darkness and dawn will never sprout it's wings and raise the newborn sun. The sun after night will cease and the world will freeze----in the shadows of a twisted mind.

**2:29pm Monday:Konoha Park**

The sun seemed too bright that day. Gleaming excessively, the sun casted a shadow on everything it's beam tipped fingers touched; proof of that became large balls of sweat running down my face as I wiped continously. Vaguely my efforts seemed futile. Between my ordeal and making my way to the crime scene I heard someone shouting out from the distance, "Shikamaru-san! Shikamaru-sa--!" Quickly I hindered his speach with only slapping my hand against his mouth. I gave this man a distrubing grunt, responding with a sense of annoyance.

" Yeah-yeah, I heard you."

Carefully removing my hand from his mouth I glared down at my sandals, raising a brow I insubstantially nudged myself at the sight of them heavily soaked in someone else's blood.

" This the victim?" queried I in the peak of an investigation. Pulling from a sack my comrade held a clipboard attaching a pink and white slip in which he would pass over to me.

" Jidan Hotei. The leader of a local gang--,"

"The Wolverines. I recognize his name. We brought him in for the Hibako case about a year back. Lucky bastard got away with drug smuggling, double homocide and rape."

" Well looks like he's retributing for his sins as we speak." Said my partner, I nodding my head as he spoke. I reached into a pocket just beneath my police jacket and out I pulled a carton of cigarettes. My partner stood over the body eagerly trotting about as though waiting to meet someone. I pulled only one stick out then returned them to my pockets. The cigarettes carefully put away I then pat around my pocket for a lighter.

" Damn it all. I left the lighter back at the station." I murmered with a cigarette dangling from my lips. " Hot as it is I could probably light this thing on the sidewalk."

I continued my struggle, searching aimlessly and hoping something will come up. I knelt down on one knee browsing my blood-soaked sandals.

"_Shit_." I whispered. Angrily I slammed a fist to the ground and coincidentally out of the sky fell a book of matches just an inch away from my left foot. I stared dazed, pondering the miracles and works of god. Just as I prepared to raise my head to the sky in gratitude a shadow engulfed me from the front and to my utter dismay I found only Coroner Haruno Sakura gradulally smiling down upon me. I raised myself from the ground, my eyes steadily focused on her less than perfect expression. She responded with a smile, gawking on as though I had something in my teeth.

" Shikamaru-san I'm not sure smoking is allowed on a crime scene. What if Asuma-san were to catch you."

"You let me worry about my job Haruno-san. I don't advise you on how to examine a corpse."

" That's exactly the way it should be," she retorted cleverly, preparing her gloves as she paced towards the body.

"Even a man with a high level of intelligence such as yourself couldn't possibly hope to grasp the complexity of the human body. Yes, I did talk with Temari-san and you'd be surprised at the stories she has to share."

I shrugged. Unexpectedly excited as Sakura went on about her conversation with my wife I trembled slightly, abruptly switched the conversation with a simple inquiry.

"What exactly is the damage Haruno-san? Are we dealing with Murder? Suicide?"

Sakura then put her hands to good use as she searched every square inch of the shallow corpse then she let out a huge sigh signifying fatigue or frustration. My eyeborws narrowed instictlively, she rested her arm atop the victim's chest as she replied.

" Well judging by the creased muscle tissue there was a weapon of some sort involved, only a weapon could have softened skin this rigid. There are several broken bones and the inner membrane of the muscle tissue seems completely infected."

I exhaled allowing the putrid vapors of Carbon Monoxide to seep from my lips and into my partner's face. He unleashed a gritty cough, fanning away the smoke then finally leaving my sight.

Again I queried, " What does that mean?"

" It means," she stated with an unsightly grin, " This person died a rather painful death and the person who killed him isn't the only one to blame."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Blurted I as I tossed my cigarette into the shadows of a murky pond.

" Well it is if you're the killer." Sakura replied, removing each glove one at a time. She lifted herself from the ground carrying in her long white jackket behind her. My eyes remained stuck on her. She approached me earnestly, placed her hand on my shoulder, and kissed my right cheek.

" Tell Temari-san I'll call her later."

" Where are you going?" I questioned.

Her rosy pink hair danced gracefully in the mid-day's new wind as she turned her form and responded.

" You're not the only one who has someone at home waiting for them."

I Placed my hand on the back of my head and rubbed it in an awkward motion. Looking on at her I smiled as she walked away. I felt pretty foolish, It's been ten years since our last reunion and at the time she had only been dating Sasuke. Recollecting attending the reception of their marraige made me feel even more a fool but I guess I didn't care seeing as how Sasuke was never my favorite person to talk about. I suppose I only have myself to blame for that as I never developed a taste for sour things. Sasuke was as sour as they come.

**10:24pm Monday: Konoha Investigative Crime Agency-Precinct 15**

The Investigation carried on until later that night. Paperwork stacked to high heaven piled atop my desk leaving me fatigued and sore. Despite my body being of utter incompetence I knew I'd have to finish my work otherwise Asuma would be on my ass quicker than a horny prison inmate.

I slammed my face hard on the surface of my desk hoping the impact would give me a concussion; as I continuously slammed my head over and over again I became double sighted, looking up I noticed the figure of a familair intern holding up a mug with an inscription on its base that said "_Life is Bliss". _I pulled myself together and came to clear vision only to Notice Rock Lee standing over me with a hot mug of coffee and a friendly sneer.

" You may need this more than I do Shikamru-san," he said placing the mug next to the mountain of paperwork still overdue.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Lee held is wrist to his face, checking the watch attached to his wrist he tapped it several times showing off a baffled expression.

" Damn watch. The minute hand isn't moving."

Letting out a large sigh I covered my face, rubbing continously in a soothing motion in an attempt to keep myself awake.

" Well in any case I better call Home and tell Temari I'll be working a bit late. Would you mind?"

Ceasing his futile efforts at fixing his watch, Lee nodded willingly and grabbed the phone off of the desk behind him. I grabbed the phone out of Lee's hands and Aknowledged him as I watched him walk towards the door. Lee stopped to grab a large pack with the words _**ELT**_inscribed on the straps printed on each side.

" Take care Lee," I cried as he made his way out.

" Talk to you tomorrow Shikamaru-san."

With these departing words he left dragging behind him a neatly woven red scarf. The scarf seemed attached to the pack on his shoulders just barely touching the ground. Before i could call out to him about the scarf he rushed through the door with no signs of returning.

"Oh well" I murmered, holding the mouthpiece up to my left ear, tilting my head over to hold it in place. Carefully I dailed my home phone number and patiently waited for someone to pick up.

_" Hello?"_ answered a dainty little voice.

"Hey princess where's mommy?"

_"Is this daddy?"_ She questioned.

I shrugged in my chair, sarcastically raising my shoulders in a playful attempt at toying with my daughter.

"I don't know is this Shikari? Beacuse if this is Shikari I have a message for her."

Somehow I could tell she was surprised. I could hear her gasping over the phone before she replied.

_" A MESS-SA-SAGE?"_

Softly I giggled, Shikari's mumbled words always brought me joy; it's how I knew she was learning Despite her innocent lisp I understood her speech perfectly.

" Yes," I reciprocated, " Shikamaru her daddy told me to tell her that when he gets home he's going to read her a story and buy her a new Tsunade-hime action Taijutsu doll if she's good and--"

_" Let me guess," _Obstructed Shikari in the middle of my sentence,_ " You're going gambling with Uncle Chouji and you want me to tell mommy you're working late to keep her suspicions on hold."_

My mouth dropped. The very feeling of almost being outwitted by a seven year old girl sent my face falling to peices on the ground. In my past there were certain occasions in which lying to my wife was mandatory in order for me to get my way. Even as smart as she comes to be Temari has never suspected I'd be drinking at this hour. She forbade me from drinking between noon and evening hours, rules in which I defied by all means. So far I've never been found out but to be caught by one who's only just started life----humiliating in the least and at the same time acknowledgable.

" Um-N-No_** Pumpkin **_I have no idea what you're talking about. Do daddy a favor and put mommy on the phone 'kay?"

She sighed. Through the static of the phone I could hear the crackle of motion on the other end as she spoke once more.

_" If daddy happens to buy Shikari a Tsunade-hime action doll with action super kick __**and **__Katsuyu plushie I might be willing to look the other way and not tell mommy--"._

Shikari's sentence structure was suddenly interrupted by a heavier, more sophisticated voice.

_" The cat's out of the bag crybaby." _Said My wife, her words leaking with convulsed provocation.

" Come on baby, like I don't have enough to worry about. I'm still waiting for the Coroner's report and I've got tons of requests to approve so don't get so sour all of a ssudden."

_" You're not fooling anyone," _she said, rasing her voice one level at a time, _" Sakura called me an hour ago saying you were drinking with Chouji."_

" Let's not emphasize the issue Temari, I'll be home in a couple hours. Do me a favor and try not to stress. I do want a healthy baby after all."

From those words to her ears I sensed her warmness and compassion. Temari never could stay mad at me, even when she's menstrual. She spoke again with certain passion, her voice less surly.

_" I know, I know. It's just work and Kakurou keeps asking for money. I'm in a tight spot."_

"When are you females gonna learn?" I queried, " You didn't marry yourself you know. Your problems are my problems too. I'll talk to Kakurou tomorrow and see if I can work things out. You worry more about Shikamaru jr."

She giggle slightly over the phone mentioning how she'd rub her belly, softly caressing her unborn child with love as if the baby could respond with _mommy I love you_.

" Promise me you won't drink until you get home." She said.

I gulped. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood up as I recollect promising to meet Chouji and Kiba at the sake bar after turning in my paperwork. Temari raised her voice slightly. She inquired once more possibly to get a more suitable response.

_" You __**WILL **__come home sober won't you Shikamaru?"_

Strangely enough there were some things even I couldn't promise my wife. Next to smoking, drinking was something I adhered; relief from the stress of the job and prevention from the many temptations of transgression on duty. Though I'd never drink too much somehow retaining all the liquid became a chore. Temari would never understand, females never do.

" Er-uh...Oh look at the time, Asuma's expecting those approvals on his desk any minute now. See you when I get home. BYE!"

With Haste I slammed the mouthpeice on the reciever, breathing morbidly usuing my teeth as a filter and exhaling in relief.

"Women," I muttered, " So troublesome."

I comfortably rested my back on the empty desk chair, slamming my head once again in agony. The minutes converged slowly and became hours, time passed and I had still so much work ahead of me. The night hours never seemed this long; perhaps it was all a product of my own frustration, tempting the night to cast its shadows on my sickly form.

_**"BRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNGGGGGG"** _Went the shrill clatter of the telephone atop my overloaded work area.

" Shit." I murmured, thinking to myself how much tender loving I would miss out on if this happened to be Temari. Slowly I made an effort to pick up the phone, my hand quivering, shaking like a crumbling moutain in the verge of a massive Volcano. Swiftly I lifted the mouthpiece from the reciver greeting the person on the other end with a gritty _"Hello."_

_"I didn't expect you to be in this late Shikamaru. This is a first."_

I sighed, leaning against a wabbly desk chair.

" It's just you. That's a relief."

_"Were you expecting someone else?" _Queried the woman Ino in a shrill, undertone voice.

" You women are all alike. So what's new?"

_" Well,"_ She uttered, _" Since Sakura went home early I was left in charge of the autopsy report. I have new information on the Hotei body that you might find interesting but don't blow it out of proportion."_

I narrowed my eyebrows.

" We've been good friends ever since we were kids Ino, I'd like to think you know me better than that. Besides this is a case, I have to take whatever means necessary to secure the case...and my job."

_" Ok, fine. don't say I didn't warn you. Here goes. At the scene of the crime I think Sakura told you the damage was inflicted with a weapon. With several test we concluded the weapon of choice for the murder was indeed nunchaku."_

" What are you saying Ino?"

_" See? I knew you'd get skeptical."_

" INO!" I exclaimed, excited with the pressure of hoping the truth isn't what my thoughts were implying.

_" Shikamaru there's more to it than you're trying to assume. The body was comepletely clear of any trace of irrelative DNA meaning this person was not touched with Human hands but there were several remnants of silk cloth, similar to the material used to make our Ninja headbands. That doesn't necessarily mean tha-"_

" What color is the cloth?"

Ino paused. A sudden dead silence befell the room; only the clamor of several footsteps from the outside of my cubicle could be heard. Ino coyly retorted, releasing a long sigh then following with very subtle words.

_" The silk is of a red texture. I dunno, symbolic like many styles of red."_

"Red." I mimicked. Faintly I thought back on Rock Lee's hanging red scarf;the texture was almost an exact clone of Ino's clarification. The revelation begot an unparalelled, indescribable feeling that sent shocking chills down my spine.

" I-I'll call you back Ino." I whispered lightly as I quickly bashed the phone against the reciever. Quickly I threw my coat over my shoulders and rushed through the lane with my coat behind me. Half-way my body met with Asuma in a great clash, the both og us tumbling then crashing to the hard, marblle made floors.

" Woah, what's the hurry Shikamaru? Asked Asuma, raising himself from the ground.

I responded in a panic, my heart throbbing twice in a second.

" Is Lee gone?"

" Lee left a couple hours ago. Said he had to meet up with someone. What's this all about Shikamaru?"

" I'll explain on the way there, I need you to help me find him."

Abashed and bewildered Asuma followed compliantly as I dragged him by his hand, unmercifully grasping tightly then forwarded through the threshold and into the car. I started the ignition, driving off whereas Asuma lit the cigarette dangling from his mouth, inhaling and exhaling fetid clouds of cigarette smoke throughout the vehicle. I nervously snatched the cigarette from his mouth and placed it in my own, breathing haze in and out frequently.

Asuma stared to me inconclusive, his eyes shifting from place to place.

" So what the hell is going on here." He queried, vaguely staring into the murky night as I drove.

" Rock Lee," I stated, " I'm not usre but I think he might have something to do with the murder case. I just go off the phone with Ino at the Forensic Research and Investigation Bureau. She told me the body was covered with remnants of red silk cloth."

" What does any of this have to do with-"

"The scarf Asuma! Lee's scarf was a perfect match for the silk found on Jidan Hotei's corpse."

" Lee also has a red headband. So do many other Shinobi in the village. You can't just assume he-"

" The broken bones and battered flesh was also caused by nunchaku inflictions," I inturrupted, " Who else in the village is lame enough to weild Nunchaku?"

" You mean other than The _"Mighty"_ Gai? Shikamaru this isn't how you go about an investigation, you have to add up the clues and have solid evidence to support your accusations."

" Maybe so but it won't hurt to be sure. Trust me on this, it's seldom I'm wrong about anything when this serious."

Asuma waned his head a bit. The smoke of the ghastly cigarette poised stiffly on his lips flew freely across the confines of the steamy car.

" You better be on to something Shikamaru." He muttered, coyly smiling he would lift his eyebrows and turn to me. I returned the smile, keeping my eyes steady on the roadway and sooner pulling into Rock Lee's driveway.

Several seconds Later Asuma and I approached the door. I knocked, not too hard but loud enough to he heard.

" Lee!" I exclaimed, " It's me, Shikamaru. Asuma and I need to have a word with you."

Twice knocking and no one answered. Asuma gradually twisted the knob and quite surprisingly the door was open. Slowly making out way into Lee's house we browsed the living area still calling out his name.

" Lee! Are you home?"

" He's not here Shikamaru. I'm getting the strangest vibe. We should get going."

" Wait a minute Asuma." I gave a resilient reply, " he's asleep in the bed and I'm definately not turning back now."

Making my way to Lee's form, shrouded in red and white sheets atop a firm, pillowtop bunk, I stepped over weights and barbells, hoping I wouldn't tumble and fall. Asuma glared to me from behind;I could tell from

the immense radiation of chemical instability pulsating throught the air. After all these years Asuma still thinks of me as a helpless child. Quite frankly my thoughts on him haven't changed much either. I still see him as the decrepit old lecher whom I had always idolized. So far he hasn't given me much to go on.

Slowly and carefully I crept finally reaching the bed. I aimlessly agitated his body in hopes of the subtlest response. Still he lay there, His head and body covered comepletly in the sheets.

" Hey Lee, now's not the time to be sleeping, you're a very vital asset to...the..." My words were delayed; holding my hand up to my face I noticed a thick wet substance dripping from my palms. There were no lights so a clear vision was out of the question but I quickly recognized the red, coagulated substance known as Blood as more and more of his dripped onto my shoe. In shock I pulled the covers back with haste then cringed with astonishment. Looking back at Asuma with a frightful expression, I noticed his eyes bulged, nearly popping from his sockets. His words came out sputtered, desperately trying to hold on. I looked back at the corpse, held my hand to my face and blatantly shaking my head. The victim's hand hung from the bed and on her left finger glistened her guilded ring with a small inscritpion that read "_Life is Bliss_".

Moving closer to her form to take a good look at her face I soon deducted that the lifeless corpse drowning in Blood was indeed the corpse of the once elegant and prestigious Haruno Sakura.

" What the hell does this mean Shikamaru?" Asuma inquired, sick in the face.

" It means--"

My speech was suddenly interrupted with the crackling of the turning of the door knob. Both Asuma and I swiftly shifted our heads, pulling out our guns prepare to attack.

" On My word Shikamaru, shoot if necessary."

I nodded, observing closely as the door flew open with the sillouhette of a male figure in the emptiness of that mournful night.

" Put up your hands!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Hello sD here. I would like to note to those of you who take the time to read this excerpt, I can only emphasize that you leave a constructive review. I wish to exceed the expectations of the reader and as the author that value is imperative. Please review.**


End file.
